A Boy's Love
by Sir Weston
Summary: A rewritten version of Little Shop of Horrors told in Audrey II's point of view. What happens when Audrey II learns about love? R&R! Rated T because of some graphics later. Chapter four is here, at last at last! Audrey and Audrey meet!
1. Chapter 1: The Little Plant

**Hey there! This is a story I'm making up totally off the top of my head! We're coming to you live as I make it up! It's in Audrey II's point of view! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Shop of Horrors in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter 1 – The Little Plant**

I remember well. I may not move, or even speak at that time, but I could remember. The boy, Seymour was his name, bought me in from where I had landed. The air on this planet was fresh. Ah! So fresh. I could tell the boy enjoyed it because he kept taking deep breathes. I probed his mind. Yes! He was going to take care of me! Obviously he hoped to accomplish great things with me. I would make him famous… for a price.

"Don't worry little plant," Seymour said soothingly to me, "I'll take care of you. Then you'll grow up to be big and strong!"

If I could've, I would've chuckled. What a fool! Still, he had no idea where I came from. He carried me away, I assumed to his home. I heard a tiny bell ring as Seymour stepped through the door. I could sense other plants, none of them quite like me. There was no other human.

"Welcome to your new home!" the boy said, "I bet you're thirsty!" Indeed, I was! But when the boy watered me, I was greatly disappointed. Water? I did not drink water! I needed something more… something the boy had…

I needed blood.

Seymour didn't seem to notice my distress and set the water pail down, smiling at me. "There, all better?" he asked.

_Of course not!_ I thought, but could not say. My mouth had not yet grown.

The boy patted me. "You need a name," he said. Yes, I had no name. I guess I would have to go by what he called me. "I think I'll call you… Audrey II."

Audrey…II? You mean there was another Audrey? Who was this other Audrey? I probed his mind to find out. Ah, Audrey was a human of the opposite sex whom he wished to mate with. Obviously a high quality female.

"Good night, Audrey II," Seymour said to me, "I'll see you in the morning."

Yes, good night to you too… Seymour.

**So begins Audrey II's story. This has a different ending than all the other versions. So read and review and tell me what you think! And no flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2: Audrey's First Day

**Yo! Thanks for reviews! Hopefully this next chapter will add character.**

**Chapter 2 – Audrey's First Day**

When I woke up the next sunrise, I felt parched. The water Seymour had given to me hadn't helped at all. My mouth gaped open in my anguish and thirst.

It was about an hour before the boy came into the room where I was. He let out a pitiful cry when he saw me. Yes, boy! You hadn't helped at all! I long for the cooling scarlet liquid inside of you! Oh, how I wished I could tell him, but I could not yet understand the language. So, I wondered, what are you going to do about it, boy?

Seymour rushed over to me and picked me up. "Oh no!" he cried, "Audrey II! You're dying! What do I do?" He rushed me over to a window and exposed me to the sun. This didn't help at all. I didn't like the sun.

"What do I do?" Seymour moaned again. He suddenly let out a little gasp as one of his fingers caught on one of my thorns. My leaves opened up eagerly. Blood! Finally! A single drop fell into my mouth and already I could feel my strength returning. But it was not enough. I needed more.

Finally, I learned the words. "Feed me…" I moaned.

Seymour stared in shock. "Did you just talk?" he asked in surprise.

"Feed me!" I repeated.

Seymour looked at me then at his finger. _Finally_ he got it. He held his finger over my mouth and opened his scratch a little wider so more could come out. I licked it all up and I almost wrapped my tongue around his finger.

"Mmm…" I sighed, "More!"

Seymour obeyed. As he fed me he started to think out loud. "You could make this shop famous!" he said, "A strange plant like no other! Audrey II, the alien plant, discovered by Seymour. Nice." If I had eyes I would've rolled them.

After he had spilled his blood for me, he picked me up and brought me into the front of the building, where many people were. One of them was the original Audrey, whom I was named after. I almost chuckled. It was sad that she was not pretty. But Seymour didn't care. He blushed when she greeted him.

"Seymour," Audrey said, "What is that you're holding?"

Seymour glanced down at me. "It's a new plant I found," he explained, "I called it Audrey II." He blushed again.

"Oh!" Audrey piped. She blushed too. "Well, um, why don't you put it here on the counter for the world to see?"

Seymour nodded and set me on the front desk. Instantly everyone in the shop gathered around me, ooh-ing and ahh-ing. I snickered. The human mind was so easy to entertain!

This went on for a long time before the darkness came back and everyone finally left. All that remained was Seymour and Audrey.

"It was quite a busy day today," Audrey said.

"Yeah, it was," Seymour agreed. Audrey leaned over and kissed Seymour on the cheek.

"Good night, Seymour. See you tomorrow," then the girl left.

Seymour stared after her. "Did you see that, Audrey II?" he asked me, "She kissed me!" He picked me up and kissed me on what would be my cheek. "You've already improved my life! I'm so glad I found you!" He set me down. "Good night, Audrey II! See you tomorrow!"

As he left, I smiled. "Good night… Seymour. We'll see what tomorrow brings."

**Sorry these chapters are so short. Like I said, I'm making this up as I go along. Usually I write it down on paper then type it up. Hopefully it isn't too bad.**

**R&R! I want reviews so I know how I'm doing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Audrey Speaks

**I think I'm gonna update this now. Yup, I'm gonna do that.**

**Chapter 3 – Audrey Speaks**

When I woke up the next day I felt much better. Seymour's blood had really lifted me. But I was feeling a little thirsty now. I hoped the boy would be here soon.

My prayer was granted when Seymour came dancing in, singing in joy. "Good morning, Audrey II!" he sang picking me up.

"Good morning, Seymour," I wheezed out. I panted. "I'm thirsty."

Seymour nodded. "Okay, hang on," he told me. He opened a drawer in the desk I was sitting on and took out a blade. Flinching a little, he cut his finger so blood came oozing out. I greedily lapped it up as it poured into my mouth.

"Thank you," I wheezed.

The boy smiled. "You're welcome." He replied.

As he started to set up the shop, I looked out the window. Ah, look at the world! How wide it was! Why did I have to be in here all of the time? Maybe I could convince the boy to bring me outside to see this world. I turned in my pot to him.

"Seymour!" I called to him, "Seymour, my boy, may I go outside? I would like to see what this wide world is like. Please take me to look around."

The boy looked at me then smiled. "Why, of course!" he said, "I don't see why not. Might be good advertising, too."

So he picked me up and left the shop. The sun shone brightly down. As we came out we passed the original Audrey.

"Just going out for a while," Seymour told her, "Tell the boss that." Then we left.

As we walked around, Seymour pointed out all the amazing things in this "town" and I listened. Despite my planet being _much better_, I had to admit that this small world was impressive. I looked all around me, staring up at the tall buildings as Seymour told me the history of them. Some people gave him strange looks because he was talking to a plant, but he ignored them. But some people were tougher than others.

As we were walking through this "park" where I had first been discovered, two men approached Seymour. Their shirts read "Enis" and the other one read "Fredo." They were much bigger than my boy.

"Hey Seymour," Enis called, "What'chya doing?"

"Are you talking to a plant?" Fredo asked, snickering.

Seymour held me close to him. "No," he replied, a little nervously, "I'm just, er, talking softly to myself."

Suddenly, Fredo snatched me from Seymour's hands. "What kind of plant is this?" he wondered, "It's so ugly!"

"Give it back!" Seymour cried, "Give back Audrey II!"

"Audrey II?" Enis giggled, "You named it after that girl you're stalking?"

"Hey Seymour," Fredo said, "Let's see how Audrey II likes being tossed around." Then he tossed me, pot and all, over Seymour's head to Enis. Seymour desperately tried to grab me, but I sailed out of his reach. Then Enis threw me back to Fredo and back again, all the while the two men howling with laughter.

"Seymour!" I hissed, "Save me!"

"Leave her alone!" Seymour cried.

Then, it happened. As I was being thrown to Enis, he decided not to catch me. I fell to the ground and my pot shattered, leaving me sprawled on the ground. Then Enis started to raise his foot.

"Oops," he said, starting to bring it down.

"NO!" Seymour cried out.

"Leave me alone," I growled. Enis stopped.

"Uh, did the plant just talk?" he asked, shivering.

"If you wish to continue living," I warned, "you would do well to leave and never torment this boy again. Or I might have to kill you."

Enis and Fredo trembled. "Uh, yes, plant," Fredo said, "Let's get out of here, Enis!"

And with that, the two took off running.

Seymour stared in surprise. "Wow, Audrey, that was amazing!" he praised.

My lips formed a thin smile. "Thank you, Symour," I wheezed, "I only wanted to protect you." And I found that I meant it. "Now, would you be so kind as to fetch me some more dirt? I find that I am having some trouble breathing with out some."

Later as we walked back to the shop, Seymour looked at me. "Audrey, you're the greatest, thank you so much." He told me.

I was touched by the boy's words. "Why, you're welcome." I replied.

He smiled and noticed something. "Audrey," he said, "You've gotten bigger."

**Yes! I made this chapter longer than the last one! All right! Anyway, I finally typed the third chapter. I hoped you liked it. The Enis and Fredo thing came to me as I was typing. If my stories were like plays, this one would be improv night. Remember to Read and review. And thank you for reading.**

**Ps: If you have any ideas for this story, I would love to here them! Might make me update sooner if I actually have ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4: Audrey meets Audrey II

**Hello, here I am! Yes, I am going to update! Hoorah! Okay, here we go!**

**CHAPTER 4 – AUDREY MEETS AUDREY II**

I am not known for my passion. Or love of anything. The next day arrived and Seymour fed me without complaint. I was proud. My boy was learning quickly. It would not be far off when I could get him to do anything for me, without question. Perhaps I could repay him by getting rid of his enemies.

I spied the girl, Audrey, as she came into the shop and nodded at her. Seymour spun around. "Audrey!" he gasped. "Uh, you're here early!"

"Yes," she replied, "I thought I'd help you set up shop today. Is that all right?"

Seymour blushed. "Of course," he said. As Audrey went to the back room, Seymour leaned down to me. "Did you see that Audrey II? She wants to help me set up today!"

"How nice for you," I hissed. It may have been possible that I was feeling a hint of jealousy for the boy. He was mine! How dare that girl try to mozie on in on MY relationship!

…That's what they're called, right? Relationships?

But Seymour did not notice my annoyance with him at all and left me alone to go to the girl. I grumbled to myself. Leave me alone, will he? Not if I had anything to say about it! I hopped to the edge of the counter and threw myself off. The pot I was in shattered with a loud SMASH!

"Seymour!" I called in a pathetic voice. He must've heard, for the boy came running out to me.

"Audrey!" he exclaimed, "Oh poor Audrey II! How did this happen?"

I pretended to look hurt and let out a fake cough. "I don't know," I wheezed, "Something, or someone must've pushed me off! I can't do it on my own!" Yes, I could, but what was I going to say? Hey, I knocked myself off to get your attention? No way!

"Audrey!" he called to the girl, "I need to go get another pot for Audrey II! Can you watch over it?"

The girl came out of the back room. "Well of course," she replied. "Don't worry, Seymour, I'll take good care of this plant."

Seymour sighed with relief. "Thanks, Audrey," he said, "I'll be back soon." And he left the shop, running.

Audrey turned to me. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said, getting a broom. She picked up what was left of my dirt and roots and set me on the counter. Then she started sweeping the floor. I would've glared at her.

"Who do you think you are?" I hissed. The girl started, dropping the broom and looking around.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Right here," I replied. She looked at me and stared, her eyes widening. "You think you can take my boy away from me?" I asked, "Do you? Seymour's mine, girl, and you can't have him."

"That's impossible," Audrey whispered, "You're a plant! Plants can't talk!"

"Well I can," I growled, "Now stay away from Seymour, if you know what's good for you!"

The girl nodded and slowly backed away, inching towards the back room until she disappeared.

No one would take my boy away from me. No one. I would make sure of that…

**How do you like that? Twoey's jealous! Sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully I'll get along to updating more. Remember to read and review!**


End file.
